Terminals such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, and a multimedia player already play an increasingly important role in daily work and lives of people.
To meet constantly increasing requirements of users, a designer greatly improves both performance and a structure of a terminal. In terms of the performance, the terminal has a higher computing processing capability, and supports more functions. In terms of the structure, a body of the terminal is designed to be increasingly slim, so that the terminal is more portable.
During implementation of the present invention, an inventor finds that the foregoing technology has at least the following problem: Because some components in an operating terminal generate heat, and the heat is transferred to a user by using a body housing that is in direct contact with the user, a thermal comfort level of the user is affected.